


The apprentice and the Tattooist

by LucifersHitman



Series: Tattoo verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Blushing Dean, Bottom!Cas, Cas is Gay, Changing POV, Dean's a cutie, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gabe is a good big brother., Gay freak out, Hair Pulling, John's a dick, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Masterbation, Piercings, Rutting, Showers, Shy Cas, Slow Build, Smut, Somnophilia, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoo artist Cas, Tattoo's, Throat Fucking, UST, Work partners - Freeform, art and stuff, flirty Gabriel, flirty Sam, ink sex, mary is alive, messy sex, nipple peircing, schmoopy fluffy love, sex and love and stuff, sleepyness, so's cas's family, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a tattooist, one of the best around, though people wouldn't believe it due to his quiet almost standoffish nature. Dean just wants too learn from the best, when Castiel agree's too take him on as an apprentice he doesn't expect too find a best friend.<br/>And more.</p><p> </p><p>(Tags will change and ratings will go up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Okay this will be multichapters and I can say when I'll update but it will be at the very least once a week! 
> 
> The rating will go up because it's fics damn it I write porn xD 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TOO MY BETA ZARATHUFORSAKEN

The apprentice and the Tattooist  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Castiel Novak ran the tattoo parlour of third street - Angel swirls.

Though it may be he hated the name (It was his brother Gabriels idea entirely and he commented that at every known moment) he could not be prouder of his work.

One may suppose that it was the money that tattoo shops brought in but he found that he much preferred sitting all day with a blank canvas before him, creating something permanent and visually beautiful. As of yet, he had never had a dissatisfied customer nor a bad review.

He knew that he often came across as cold and quiet but he was not there for the conversations, he was there to help someones desire flourish to life. Gabriel handled all of the conversations and kept the customers happy in the front room, offering refreshments that were not to be brought back into his studio or heaven help him he would bring down brimstone once more.

"Cassie!" And as if summoned...

"Gabriel, I have told you not to call me that!"

He turned to his older brother, Gabriel, who was one of the only ones he could stand and that would even talk to him. When his supposed family kicked him to the streets, after he had come out, Gabriel had been the one to come out with packed bags and money, pick him up and take their car away.

They opened the parlour together and they had been the ones to do each others tattoos. He did love Gabriel, even if he drove him slightly off the wall.

"Do you remember me telling you about how you're gonna need another tattooist? Well, we got someone comin' in to train under ya. Considering how picky you are, I figured it'd be easier that way. He'll be here just after closing, K? Love ya!"

He blinked as Gabriel ruffled his hair and flounced out of the room, settling back into his chair with a soft sigh. Rubbing his forehead before returning to his latest design. It was only 10 minutes 'til closing and he would assume the sound of the bell was Gabriel leaving for the day.

At least he had a few minutes of peace and quiet.

~

The sound of the door shop opening pulled Castiel from his "space out" and into reality, taking one look at the penciled lines of twisted, fogged hounds, bounding from trees with a curious 'Hrmph'.

Dusting off his clothes and cleaning his hands, he pushed aside his curtian and wandered out. Gabriel had left the sign to 'closed' so he sincerely hoped the person entering was his new trainee, noting the sheet of paper at the tilt, he reached for it. Glancing over the resume with a small smirk.

One may say what they liked about Gabriel but he was very good at his job.

He turned then at the clearing of a throat and tilted his head.

The man before him was stunning.

Soft blonde locks spiked up in all directions, from what he could see, merely by a hand running through them. He was tanned from living in a brighter state, taller than Castiel by a few inches with bowlegs that had Castiel blushing in a manor that was highly unproffessional. Licking his lips, he took in the stubble and cupid bow mouth before finally, the most curious shade of green eyes, he'd ever encountered.

Their shared look must have lasted minutes, the outside world fading away as he attempted to regain his mental complicity. The man before him smelt of leather and gun oil, dangerous but sweet, a hint of underlying cherry pie and Castiel had to clear his throat before he started himself.

"Dean Winchester, perhaps?"

He fought off a smile when maybe-Dean visibly shook himself before extending a hand, easy grin well in place and the other hand tucked deep into his pocket.

"The one and only. Are you Cas? Gabe said you'd be here."

He rose his eyebrow, just slightly. Marvelling a little at how gentle Deans touch was, considering the rough callousness of his skin.

"I am Castiel, yes. My brother Gabriel has left for the day. You wish to train under me?"

"Yeah, dude, you're the best around!"

He felt a furl of pride uncurl in his chest as warmth surged to his cheeks, pulling back his hand with a hesitant smile. Placing the clipboard on the desk and motioning Dean back into his studio.

"Thank you, Dean. Tonight we shall simply fill out some paperwork and then you may begin tomorrow if you wish. The studio will be technically closed and that will allow me to see what you are capable of."

He could feel the heat coming off of the taller man as he trailed behind, taking a breath and soaking up the comfort of his workspace. Motioning for Dean to sit and pretending he did not like the way he sunk down and settled so easily into Castiels space.

"Sure thing, Cas. Oh, hey, is that okay? I mean calling you Cas. Just Castiel is kinda a mouthful, y'know?"

He chuckled, startling himself by the action before turning to sit opposite the younger man, papers between them, meeting curious green eyes and holding them with ease.

"Cas is fine by me, Dean."  
  
  



	2. Practice

Chapter Two  
  


Castiel was up slowly that morning, groaning low and trudging into the shop with a cup of coffee in hand. Leaning against the counter with a sigh, head tilted back. (Even he would not break the rule of no food in the workroom, it was a studio not a dining area!)

 

He had slept wonderfully last night, struggling to get up and return to the living. Unusual for him considering he never normally needed too.

 

In all honesty, it may be because of his activities before he had slept.

 

He and Dean had finished up the paperwork and talked for a little while - he enjoyed learning about the people he would work with as it often made him seem more approachable. Dean was especially interesting - he had learnt a little about his family. His brother Sam and his mother Mary but when asked about his father, Dean had shrugged and brushed it off. He was not one for pushing and so had in turn offered to tell him a little.

 

It had been surprisingly easy. Before he knew it, the time had sped by and the sky had darkened. He had said goodbye to Dean (and his car 'baby') before returning home.

 

His trousers had been terribly tight and his cock was  _aching_. He could not remember a time he had been so attracted to someone in such a low sex environment.

 

They had been  _talking,_ not sizing each other up and besides, Dean was most likely not interested in men anyway. He should brush it off and ignore it.

 

Sighing, he dropped his empty cup in the trash and shrugged out off his trenchcoat, hanging it on the rack and almost jumping out of his skin when a low tone, ringing with amusement, echoed behind him.

 

"What's up, Cas?"

 

He rounded about, taking in the relaxed form of his apprentice, his mouth dry as a blush rose to his cheeks. He couldn't help it as last nights fantasies surged forward.

 

He had jerked off, breathing hard. The feeling of hot water pounding onto his skin, legs spread and three fingers buried in his hole as he imagined Dean holding him against the parlour wall and fucking him with wild abandon, those brilliant green eyes glistening.

 

Clearing his throat, he tried to tamper them.  _Dean is not interested and most likely straight and this way of thinking will get you hurt._

"Hello, Dean. I believe the ceiling is currently above us."

 

Dean burst into laughter, a deep rich tone that pulled a small smile, unwillingly to his lips, his stomach coiling in delight at being able to be the one who had brightened the other mans face as such.

 

"Aw, man. Cas, it's just a sayin'. Morning though, what's on the agenda for today?"

 

"Well, I would like to see some of your work. Did you bring your favourites as I asked?" at Deans nod, he continued "After that, I would like to select the most simple and then the most difficult and have you try to copy them onto some pigs skin. We will have lunch at some point if you like. Gabriel will bring some in and undoubtedly check upon us."

 

Dean smiled a little, dragging a small folder from under his jacket before hanging the leather up next to Castiels trenchcoat.

 

He did  _not_ like the way they looked next to each other. Returning to the plan at hand, he held out a hand for the folder and motioned Dean to follow him out back.

 

They settled into their same seats and Castiel wasted no time in carefully opening the folder and sliding out the paper, sparing a glance to Dean who was shifting a little and looking anywhere but at himself. Smiling slightly, he reached out, resting a hand on Deans thigh in a show of support (ignoring the flutter of muscle under his palm), drawing Deans eye immediately.

 

"Do not worry, I am sure they are just fine."

 

He chuckled softly when Dean relaxed, giving Castiel a more assured smile before nodding. He pulled himself away from the heat of the other man and the intriguing splatter of freckles, highlighted by the pink of his cheeks. Looking down and drawing the pictures into view.

 

He almost dropped them in awe, his fingers tracing the soft lines with a soft gasp. They were simply amazing. Bold lines and sure strokes, hints of colour playing through.

 

The majority appeared to be of symbols and ancient languages, most Castiel recognised. One was a portrait, a blond woman with fair skin and Deans brilliant green eyes had her arm about a mammoth of a man. Even sat down, he was taller than her, his hair long and shaggy, his smile easy. There was such love in the lines.

 

Letting out a soft breath, he placed his hand on the paper and turned to Dean, unable to keep the smile from his face.

 

"Dean, these are stunning! Your colours are bold but not overbearing and your technique is so smooth. It almost rises from the paper." He tried to hide the pride when Dean blushed a little deeper and scoffed, grinning to him.

 

"Is this your mother and brother?"

 

"Yeah, 's Sammy and mum. She wanted me to draw somethin' for her birthday. That's the rougher sketch, she won't let anyone touch the proper one, so."

 

Castiel nodded, tucking them inside and handing them back to Dean, leaning back quietly for a moment, blue eyes locked firmly to Deans.

 

"I love the symbols. I would love to tattoo one of them someday. The languages, a mixture of Latin, Enochian and Greek, correct?"

 

Dean was far smarter than he pretended to be when he nodded sheepishly before trying to brush it off.

 

"It's nothin'. Sammy helped with most of it, kid's a genius. Gonna be a hot shot lawyer someday."

 

He couldn't help but smile a little more at the way Dean lit up over his family, hands waving and grin in place. Shrugging a little to himself.

 

"Do not put yourself down, Dean. Learning a language is a very difficult thing to do. Let alone the dead ones. I myself speak some and I can tell you it was a hardship." Deans surprise and awe confused him a little. Everyone learnt a language in school.

 

"Wow, shit, man. I didn't think anyone would get 'em. Cool! So you think I can try tattoin' them?"

 

He swallowed a little but nodded, standing and walking across to the supplies cabinet, pulling out his tray of essentials with a soft hum.

 

"I think I would like you to copy the inflamed pentagram onto some pigskin - I will fetch it in a moment - would you like to attempt it free hand or...?"

 

"Yeah, I think free hand's more my thing, if that's cool."

 

He nodded and reached for some gloves, offering Dean a pair.

 

"Alright, if you set up I will go to the butchers across the road. When I return, I will check your skill at assembling and then you may work. I will just sketch while you do that, if that's alright. After that, Gabriel will most likely bring some lunch about 12."

 

Dean nodded with a smirk and Castiel turned, leaving him to his things and heading out the door with a flurry of his trenchcoat.

 

Now to try and keep his hands off of the green eyed man until his brother came to distract him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Talking time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah I'm on a roll.
> 
> I think this one will be longer then my others, I think it might actually get more in depth. 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Meh.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, the link is on my profile! <3

Chapter Three  
  


"So, what made you wanna be a tattooist anyway?"

Castiel blinked up from his sketch, meeting openly warm green eyes with a slowly raising eyebrow. His fingers stalled in their movement of the pencil and he shifted into a more comfortable position before lifting his shoulders into a shrug.

"When I was younger, I was very outcast from my peers. I found solace in being able to draw, to create beauty when I often saw nothing but garish horror about me. After a while, I longed for something more permanent than pencil and pen. Gabriel purchased me my first kit at 15 and I have been working on it since."

He paused at the silence about him and turned back to look at Dean. Feeling warmth rise on his cheeks as Dean stared openly at him.

Uncomfortable now, he moved a little more, drawing in on himself.

"It is odd, I understand."

"Nah. No, it just... it sounds a lot like me. Well, except being outcast, I guess."

He blinked, intrigue rising enough that he pushed his papers aside. They had been working for 3 hours and 24 minutes now and Dean had become rather adept at using the equipment fluently. He was a very fast learner.

Settling with his hands between his knees and elbows upon them, he motioned for the younger man to continue.

"Oh, um - Okay, well..." He watched with a small smile as Dean became flustered, cleaning up and tucking away the pen before turning to him, lounging back in his chair in a relaxed manner. His clenched fist informed Castiel that he was not used to this, however.

"See, when we were younger, our dad he, uh - had a bit of a meltdown after my mum was attacked and burnt by some whacko who thought he was a demon. He whisked us away to a different town, trying to hunt the fucker for a few years until mum got sick of it and hankered us down here with our uncle Bobby."

"I apologise for your mothers turmoil, Dean." The blonde cleared his throat but smiled a little to him.

"Thanks. So, anyway... in that time, we moved about a lot. We had to find a way to keep interested. Y'know like all kids, Sammy had his books and stuff. He's a big shot trainee lawyer now. You'll meet him later. Me? I took to drawin'. Guess I liked how it wasn't all bad there. I made something... -"

"Good?" Deans smile lit up the room, his stomach doing an odd flip that had the uncomfortable heat rising to his face again.

"-Exactly! So, yeah, like you, I wanted too keep that plus I like making other people happy. So mum got me a kit for my birthday. I practiced a bit but then I saw your opening, applied and here I am."

They chuckled as Dean dramatically gestured about the room and Castiel gave a warm smile, resting his chin on his fist in thought, his tone gentle.

"We are happy to have you. I believe it is only fair if I am to share something with you also?"

Dean frowned a little and he knew that he would attempt to stop him but he was nothing if not polite.

"My father was also quite... difficult. On my 16th birthday, I finally came out and told my family about my homosexuality. My mother cried and my father forced me onto the streets. Gabriel was the only one to pick me up. We moved here and together opened the shop. It's not much but it is my lifes work."

A sombre silence settled on them and for a moment, Castiel felt a slight panic. Would Dean reject him as his family had? Would he recoil?

"You're gay?"

He paused a little, forcing himself to meet Deans eyes. He had come this far, he had risen above it and he would not allow anyone to drag him back into his previous numbness.

"Will that be a problem?"

"No. Nah, man, not at all."

Relief flooded through his chest and he let a full smile reach his lips. Startling when the shop door flew open. Glancing to Dean before rising from his chair. He felt the other man move behind him and licked his lips a little.

"Yo, Cassie! There's some hot moose guy out here asking for your boy toy!"

He heard Dean make a sound of annoyance before walking past Cas.

" _Oi!_  That's my brother, shortass!"

He chuckled at their banter, understanding the fond undertone.

And if Deans hand lingered on his lower back as he brushed past? If that warmth made his cock twitch and his heart jump into overdrive? If the scent of leather and fresh grass and warm apple pie had his head spinning?

Well, this was not the place to say.  _No one_ but himself needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDO'S PLEASE! <3


	4. Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh Sabriel. 
> 
> Wut? *Looks about innocently* 
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

Chapter Four  
  


Sam pulled up outside 'Angel swirls' with an amused smile. The name was something else, that was for sure but - this was the one Dean told him he was working at.

 

He still couldn't believe it, if he was being honest. Dean actually swung a round at one of the better shops. Of course he'd checked out complaint history, reviews and a small, fast background check on the owner before he let his big brother work there but hey.

 

They did not need more crap, okay?

 

Grabbing the pie box, he climbed out his jeep and patted the hood affectionately before a cringe caught him. Don't want to turn into Dean and his baby there, better watch that.

 

"Hey, kiddo, the shop's closed for the day. Training and such. Feel free to come back later, though."

 

Sam rose an eyebrow, turning to come face to face (well, more like chest to face, the guy was tiny) with a mop of soft honey brown hair and whiskey coloured eyes.

 

Blinking, he cleared his throat a little. Now was not the time to be checking out someone who works at his brothers job, that was asking for trouble.

 

"Sorry, I'm just visiting my brother and giving him some lunch. It's not a bother, is it?" Dean  _had_ told him it would be okay but he wasn't going to barge on in there without proper permission. He wasn't a pain in the ass on most days and -

 

"Oh, you mean Dean-o? Nah, it's cool. For you, I'd have made an exception anyway but - " He couldn't believe he was actually blushing at the obscene wiggle of eyebrows but the way this guy was going down on that bloody strawberry lollipop, not even Dean could blame him.

 

"-He's inside with Cassie, come on!"

 

His feet were moving without his permission, following the bundle of eccentric energy in front of him in a dazed manner. Damn, this guy was a suger nut.

 

"Yo, Cassie! There's some hot moose guy out here asking for your boy toy!"  _Moose?_

"Oi! That's my brother, shortass!"

 

He grinned when Dean rounded the corner, holding back laughter at the fact that his brother was in an apron and smeared with ink. Dean noticed though, just before he could cover up and shoot him a glare.

 

"Hey! You watch it, Sammy or I'll let candy-crazy here, have ya."

 

"Oh, Dean-o, you mean it, really?"

 

He floundered a little when gold eyes sighed dreamily and looked him right in the damn eye before running his tongue, slowly up the lolli and crap, he could feel the blush on his cheeks.

 

"Um-"

 

"Gabriel, do refrain from scaring off our workers family before a proper 'hello', will you? My apologies, Sam."

 

He turned to see a just shorter than Dean guy walk out, also smudged - but not as much as Dean - with ink. Taken aback by the intense blue gaze, he shuffled hesitantly, lifting his shoulders in a shrug and glancing back at 'Gabriel'.

 

"It's fine - you must be Castiel?- Gabriel and I were just talking. Besides, he couldn't take me anyway."

 

He grinned a little too proudly when Gabriel looked both surprised and then smirked in amusement. Walking over to his brother and giving him a one armed hug, attempting not to get too much stuff on his clothes.

 

"I am glad. Gabriel, this is Deans brother Sam. I am Castiel, his boss."

 

They exchanged the usual handshake and he almost jumped when Dean lunged for the box in his free hand, rolling his eyes at the gleeful expression on his face.

 

"Dude, brought pie, awesome!"

 

"I thought you'd deserve it, actually working and all."

 

He couldn't hold back a chuckle when Dean looked overly offended, he also didn't miss the small glance Castiels way and the light blush on Deans cheeks. Huh.

 

"I work!"

 

"Of course you do, Dean."

 

He patted Deans head with a smirk before turning about, pretending he couldn't feel the heated gaze on his back.

 

He really needed to leave because Gabriel was ten times more attractive than he should be and Sam was dangerously close to something not work appropriate.

 

"Aw, man, are you leavin' already?!"

 

He smiled a little, turning to his brother.

 

"I've got to go get lunch before meeting mum for some shopping. I'll see you later though?"

 

"Yeah, alright, bitch, do what you gotta."

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes affectionately.

 

"Goodbye, jerk. Nice meeting you, Castiel."

 

He strolled out but couldn't help himself from stopping to wink at Gabriel as he passed. He vaguely heard Gabriels goodbye and Deans dirty reply and he dug into his pocket for his keys.

 

He jerked when a hot palm slapped against his ass and stumbled as a bolt of arousal worked up his spine. Spinning around just in time to see Gabriel smirk and wave, climbing into his own car with a last dirty 'pop' of the treat.

 

He reached back to rub his ass and blushed when his fingers came into contact with some paper. Biting his lip a little to hide a smile.

 

 

Call me kiddo. xxx-xxx-xxx- ~Gabriel.

 

P.s. Tell Dean-o to get some balls and ask my brother out before I throw up from UST poisoning.

 

He laughed at that, hopping into his jeep and taking one last look back in the shop. Watching as Castiel bent over to steal some of Deans pie. He couldn't hear what was being said but just the fact that Dean hadn't punched him, said everything. The roll of eyes before he offered Castiel a fork, said more.

 

Dialing the number written on that piece of paper, he let the phone ring with a chuckle.

 

"You know, if you wanted to spank me you, only had to ask."

 

Gabriels laughter echoing as he sent it to the bluetooth device so he could talk, had him smiling the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to apologise.

Chapter Five  
  


Over the next few days, they continued the same ritual. After the shop closed at 6, Castiel would pull out his sketchpad and pencils and Dean would fling on an apron and settle into the chair with his canvas ready.

He was good. In fact, he may be better than Castiel with time. He finds he should possibly be jealous of that or worried but the only feeling he could muster, was immense pride. Each time Dean created something smooth and beautiful, Castiel would take a picture and place it in a scrapbook.

When Dean finally was ready for customers, it would be a gift, allowing him too see how well he had progressed.

Castiel smiled a little as he looked down at his pad, Deans profile was coming along well but he could not get the colour of his eyes right. Flecks of green and gold, blue and brown, stared up at him but every time, it was either too dark or too golden. It frustrated him but secretly he loved the challenge.

"So, what do you even draw over there all day while I'm practising, huh?"

His book was snapped shut and behind his back in record time, flush on his cheeks as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. Deans eyebrow raising at the action.

"I- Nothing. You should be practising, Dean, not focusing on me."

"Well, you're very distracting."

He blinked at the slow smirk on the younger mans lips and clung tighter to his sketchpad, willing the red away from his face with a shy cough.

"Be that as it may, you should not be -  _Dean!"_

He yelped in shock when warmth collided with him, playful laughter echoing about them as they scrabbled, hitting the floor with an  _oomph._ His sketchpad skidding across the floor.

He stared up at a disheveled but self smug Dean with wide eyes. Licking his lip a little and trying not to focus on the rippling muscles moving above him as Dean settled to straddle his thighs before reaching for his book.

He sucked in a breath and struggled against the one hand holding his wrists together, willing his cock down desperately as Dean lazily flipped through the pages.

Futile, he let his eyes scrunch shut and waited for the disgust.

A low whistle had them flying open in surprise as Dean stared at the page with open awe.

"Wow, dude. This is awesome. Hey! You even got my damn freckles right, holy crap."

He looked at the page with a small frown, shaking his head a little. His voice came out stronger than he thought it would, if not a little mumbled in hesitance.

"I could not get your eyes right. You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm practically the only thing to look at, dude. You gotta keep yourself occupied, right?"

He nodded a little, stomach churning. It was not the reason at all. Dean was just so captivating, warm open gaze and ruffled highlighted hair. Strong muscle and broad back and chest. Muscles shifting under his skin as he moved.

How could he not want to draw him? Dean though, Dean could believe that if it was more comforting.

"Can I keep it when you're done?"

He startled at that, blinking up when said green eyes found his, cheeky smile on his lips.

"Um... I do not see why not?"

"Awesome."

They fell silent as Castiels mind whirled. Dean had gotten what he wanted, why was he still straddling him? Holding him down? Looking at him with half lidded eyes and a thoughtful expression.

He swallowed when Dean shifted, their crotches coming into contact. Pleasure fizzled up his spine when Deans hard cock came into contact with his and he had too suck in a breath to stop from jerking his hips up and rubbing wantonly over his employee.

"Cas I-"

"Dean?"

He stared up at Dean and curiously shifted his hips, his heart stammering into overdrive as once more their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Dean flushed and rolled off of him almost immediately.

He lay there in shock as Dean scrabbled to get his things and rushed from the shop, leaving Castiel with a messed up work studio and a near painful erection.

Well, that settled it then, didn't it? Dean may be attracted to him but that exit proved the other man didn't  _want_  him.

With a heavy heart he struggled up and began picking up his things, pressing his lips into a thin line.

 _It hurt more than it should have._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. Gabriel is a good big brother.

Chapter Six  
  


When Dean walked into the shop that Saturday for his usual practising, he was met with a small bundle of fury, wrapped in golden hair.

 

Gabriel glared up at him, throwing his apron in a hard ball at his stomach and ordering him into the workshop before dropping down onto a chair, arms folded and staring intently at the back of his head as he tried to work.

 

He couldn't, of course. Where the fuck was Cas?

 

His stomach dropped a little when he thought about how he'd ran out of the shop the day before. He'd been freaking the fuck out, he'd never liked a guy before. Sure, he'd thought they were good looking once in a while but he'd never wanted to pin one up against the wall and fuck him until he could do nothing but scream his name.

 

More than that though - he'd never wanted to walk in every day and see him smile, hell, wake up to it if he could. He'd never spent three hours just talking to someone. Laughing and teasing without getting bored or it being just about 'sex and go'.

 

Not like that.

 

He'd shared things with Cas he didn't speak about with other people. Like his dad and his love of art.

 

He'd never woken up so fucking happy about  _work_  before.

 

Really no one could blame him for freaking out a little bit, right?

 

Well, apparently they fucking could because each time he glanced at Gabriel (who sure was a bit of a dick but was also his friend), he got nothing but the dirtiest big brother look he'd ever had in his life.

 

He stared down at the black lines of inked feathers before breathing in, slowly, through his nose.

 

He had such a fucking guilt headache.

 

Hell, even Sammy was mad at him. He'd called last night, near a fucking panic attack, only to be told he was a fucking idiot and hung up on.

 

Sighing, he turned to Gabriel, lowering the pen wearily.

 

"Hey, where's Cas?"

 

"Cassie's out on a date. Get back to work."

 

His heart fell a little and he fucking hated it. So Cas was on a date with someone who wasn't him. So Cas wasn't effected by yesterday. Who cares? He didn't care. Not even fucking slightly.

 

"Seriously?!"  _Okay, so maybe a little._

"No, not that it's any of your business and while I'm at it.  _Dean,_ what the hell are you playing at, toying with his emotions like that? Huh?"

 

He stared at the fist clenching at the other mans side, in surprise. Gabriel was normally more laid back, playful and laughing everything off. Actually, he's never seen him get worked up before. Not to the degree that, hell, even  _he_  was leaning back a little.

 

"I- It's not like that! I freaked out, okay? A guy not allowed a big gay freak out?"

 

"Yeah, just not hurting my brother! Look, Dean, I get it. It's hard for you but come on, you really hurt him. You know how hard I had to work to get him in for his appointments? He was a wreck! I haven't seen him that bad in a while. Sure, freak out, whatever but don't lead someone on like that. It's not fun at all!"

 

He blinked a little as Gabriel deflated, rubbing his forehead with a sigh.

 

"Has Cassie told you about our family?"

 

He nodded, frowning a little.

 

"Yeah, let me guess, they kicked him out and I helped him, right?" Another nod. "Well, what about the beating he got, _huh?_ His own family beat the crap out of him until I thought I might have to take him to hospital. I know you didn't mean to hurt him but you did. So you better nut up or shut up, Winchester."

 

He swallowed and clenched his jaw a little, anger sizzling to life at the thought of anyone laying a hand on their own kid. Clearing his throat, he decided fuck it.  _If he was gonna grow a vagina, it might as well be for Cas._

"Where is he, Gabe."

 

He forced a small smile when Gabriel eyed him suspiciously.

 

" _Well,_  I can't say sorry without fixing it, can I?"

 

Gabriels eyebrows shot up before creasing arms folded lightly.

 

"If you're doing this out of pity, don't. Cassie will hate that more. If you're going up there, you better mean it or I swear to  _Chuck-_ " Who the hell was Chuck? "-I will  _smite_  your ass, got it?"

 

"Yeah." He cleared his throat a little, standing and staring Gabriel down.

 

"Fine. He's in his apartment, head through the back door, up the stairs. It's the blue door, gold one's mine."

 

He smiled a little, grabbing his shit and making a beeline for it, lump in his throat. Glancing back as he pushed it open.

 

"Thanks, man. Hey, while you're at it, Sam's all alone at home. Maybe you should go see him. Huh?"

 

He felt a little lighter when Gabriels face blossomed in a vibrant blush. Chuckling and heading for the stairs.

 

His stomach hadn't been this fucking twisted since he was a kid.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	7. Make up.

Chapter Seven

Castiel sighed softly, curled up on the sofa, Dr. Sexy on screen. Wrapped up tightly in his blanket. 

He knew he was being childish, it was not Deans fault he was not interested but in all honesty, he had not acted to deter him either. He was always the one to initiate contact and he was the one holding Castiel to the floor. 

In Gabriels words 'what the fuck were you meant to think?' Still though. He was sulking in his apartment like a child, his chest hurt and his head thumped at each sound. He could barely focus on the nurse on screen, choosing instead to burrow further down into his blanket. 

A knock on the door had him groaning in annoyance, he had told Gabriel to leave him be but as usual, his brother was rather persistent. Tossing aside the blanket, he stalked to the door, wrenching it aside in annoyance.

"Gabriel! Leave me be, I told you I did not want to go out today so ju- you are not... Gabriel."

He trailed off slowly, staring wide eyed at the form in front of him. 

Green eyes, equally as wide, met his. Dean looked flushed and uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot as he rubbed at the back of his neck, biting his lip shyly. 

"Uh, yeah. Not Gabe." 

"Dean." 

His heart hammered in his chest, the ache eased before returning with full force. Damn Gabriel! He had sent Dean here on a pity errand to force him back to work?! Could a man not wallow in self pity alone anymore? He bit his tongue, his tone colder than he had meant for it to be. 

"I don't want your pity, tell Gabriel I am fine." 

He went to shut the door, content to turn about and continue his marathon. He was proud of himself for not melting at those green eyes, staying strong and not giving in to the need to apologise for acting like a moron. 

A hand on his door holding it open was putting a wrench in his plans. 

"No, wait - Damn it, Cas. Gabriel didn't send me, okay?!" 

He frowned, turning back to Dean, folding his arms across his chest warily. The chill was beginning to get to him and momentarily he debated stalking off to get a shirt but darn it, Dean could deal with him shirtless, screw his heterosexual issues. 

"He did not?" Could anyone blame him for being sceptical? 

"No, no, he didn't. Actually, he kind of told me not to but... Look, Cas, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to or wanna hurt you, I just-" 

He did  _not_ need to hear this! It was bad enough that Dean was here while he was trying to feel sorry for himself but saying sorry? 

"Don't. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course, you aren't interested in me. Yesterday was a mistake. Things happen and so on. You're completely heterosexual, do not worry I shan't remove your job position. May I shut the door now?" 

There was a beat of silence in which he figured he could and he went to do so, only to have it shoved open and Dean storm in, pushing him back against the solid wood. The fury in those brilliant green eyes had Castiel going rigid, ready to punch should he need to.

"That's not it at all! For fucks sake, Cas, of  _course_ I like you! I was just freaked out, okay!? I've never liked a guy before and I didn't think you liked me plus you're my fucking  **boss** which is like 5 kinds of wrong and I didn't wanna fuck up our friendship 'cause I like hanging with you. I freaked out and ran, okay? I didn't think you'd want me!" 

Castiel fell silent, scrutinizing the younger man warily. He just seemed so truly sincere, large forest gaze merely begging Castiel to forgive him, lips pressed into a flat line, hands at either side of him, clenched into fists of frustration. 

Dean liked him? Dean believed he did not return the sentiment? 

"Dean. Of course I like you in return, I thought that was rather obvious. How could I not? You're so kind and passionate. Far smarter than you give yourself credit for, of course." 

Dean looked at him in surprise before pretty blush highlighted his freckles, pulling back from Castiel, allowing him room to move. 

"Oh... So you like me back?" He merely nodded. Not seeing reason to lie. 

Deans smile lit up the room, the knot in his stomach easing as the younger guy bit at his lips, toying with the hem of his top. Endearing in his uncertainty. 

"I really am sorry, y'know. I didn't mean to hurt you, just had to get my head together." 

Castiel smiled softly. 

"I understand, Dean. I forgive you, thank you for apologising." 

He moved, turning so that he could walk back to the TV, looking to Dean with a softer amused smile. 

"Would you like to stay and watch something?" 

He tilted his head as Dean glanced at the door then back, seeming to argue internally with himself before he finally straightened and walked over, tone teasing but hinting at vulnerability.

"Movie date?" 

He smiled openly then. Butterflies filling his body, not unpleasantly. Reaching to take Deans hand with a soft laugh. 

"Do you watch the show Dr. Sexy?" 

"Hell, yeah!" 

As they settled together on the sofa and Dean blushed but pulled him flush against his chest, he couldn't find it in himself to keep the smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	8. sleepy morning sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehehe

Chapter Eight

 

Castiel woke slowly.

 

The sky outside had darkened, the only light seeping through the curtains belonging to the porchlights that illuminated their steps. The TV was fuzzing beside them, his box having gone onto standby as time passed. He must have passed out while watching a Dr. Sexy marathon, it would not be the first time. 

 

Stretching, he rubbed at his eyes and shifted to sit up, only to feel a strong band of muscle across his waist. Freezing, he glanced up, finding himself held captive by Deans arms. 

 

Dean. Of course. After his apology, the pair had settled down to watch the show, arguing about who Sexy should end up with all the while laughing and snarking at each other. It had been oddly domestic, the way they then had worked together to grill burgers for dinner. He could not lie and say he did not enjoy it though. Dean had brushed up against him at each moment. Taking small steps, an arm about him as they curled up on the sofa, a hand on his hip to move him aside. He'd placed a kiss to Castiels forehead as they ate dinner together. 

 

It was enjoyable and he would very much like to do it more often, if Dean was willing. 

 

That aside though, he looked for the source of his rousing. Blinking the sleep from his eyes as he peered about the room. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary and no sounds came through from outside. 

 

Sighing he settled back, content to close his eyes and return to sleep. 

 

A low moan had them snapping back open again, he shifted a little, moving his hips back to press against Dean with a small smile. 

 

Dean must be having a pleasurable dream if the way he flexed his arm to tug Castiel closer and rocked his hips up, were anything to go by. His own cock gave an interested twitch when Dean nuzzled closer, hot breath ghosting over his neck. Moist and warm, soft mumbling breaking the silence of his room. 

 

His heart skipped into overdrive when again Deans hips jerked up, grinding against his ass, causing him to suck in a sharp breath and whimper softly. Even in his sleep Dean was a smug such and such, growling low. The sound had him at full mast, cock throbbing at delight at the direction this was going.

 

He bit his lip a little and took a slow breath. Should he wake Dean? The last time such a thing had happened the younger man had panicked. 

 

He could - or perhaps... 

 

He wiggled carefully, easing himself around and sliding into Deans lap, straddling the other man who made a low noise of protest, caging both arms about Castiels waist, fingers splaying over his bare back. 

 

Biting his lip, he buried his face against Deans neck and rocked down, their cocks grinding against each other as he soaked up the startled moan rasping from Deans chest. He kept his movements slow and easy, his breath catching each time Dean bucked up. He stifled a moan as heat coiled in his stomach, tightening his arms about Deans shoulder with a low mewl. 

 

Dean froze and Castiel found himself almost snarling in frustration. Dean was awake now though and he sighed softly into the other mans neck. Would he run again? 

 

"Cas?" 

 

Was it wrong of him not to want to answer? Instead he let out a soft sound of confirmation and Dean let out a low chuckle which startled him enough that he dragged himself away from tantalising warmth, to blink into dazed green eyes, his cock  _pulsing_ in his jeans. 

 

"Good morning, Dean." 

 

"Y-yeah." 

 

He tilted his head and peered closer, noting the blush on high cheeks. Biting his lip, he took a risk, twitching his hips into a slow roll against Deans, an odd sense of pride unfurling in his chest when Dean hissed and pushed up. 

 

"Shit, Cas. Is this okay, not too fast, right?" 

 

He blinked lazily. Dean was worried about going too fast? While that was sweet, his body was itching for release. Climbing from Deans lap, he did not miss the look of disappointment quickly masked before he dropped to his knees, easily unhooking Deans jeans, one eyebrow raised. 

 

"Why would you like to stop?"  _Please, do not wish to stop._  
__  
  
Slowly, he hooked Deans zipper with his teeth, looking up through his lashes and dragging it down at a torturous pace, allowing time to be stopped if the other man wished it. 

 

"God no." 

 

With permission given, he gave a tug and freed Deans cock with deft fingers, looking up at the other man startled. Smiling a little at Deans smirk. 

 

"Commando. Convenient, isn't it." 

 

"Very." 

 

He looked down at Deans pulsing cock and licked his lips. Dean was thick, large and uncut. The weight sitting comfortably in Castiels palm as precum pooled at the tip, he watched a droplet slide down the vein before leaning forward and chasing it with his tongue. 

 

Dean tasted salty on his tongue, strong musk of a male that had Castiel moaning softly. Squeezing gently, he wasted no time in parting his lips and taking as much as he could into his mouth. He watched in fascination as Dean arched up, gripping the sofa cushions with a harsh string of cuss words. Eyes rolling back as strong fingers curled in Castiels hair. 

 

Focusing on his task, he wrapped one free hand about the shaft he couldn't get into his mouth. Palming it slowly, twisting his wrist in a time so very different to the hard wet sucks of his mouth. 

 

His free hand dropped down, tucking himself free from his jeans with a low moan about Deans cock, his tongue flicking as he swallowed hard. Pleasure fluttering in his stomach as he palmed himself. Bobbing his head quickly, revelling in the low moans escaping Dean. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, Cas. Do you like that, angel? Like sucking my cock?" 

 

He made a low sound of agreement, the vibrations clearly agreeing with Dean when hips bucked up, pushing his cock deeper into Castiels throat. He took a moment to adjust before letting it slide past his muscles, taking all of him with a fast swallow. 

 

Deans grip tightened on his hair, the pained pleasure causing his own cock to jerk in his hand as he pumped faster, staring up at Dean as the other man fell apart, hips pumping wantonly upward, fucking into his throat with abandon. Dean couldn't seem to stop talking either. His tone slid lower, a southern twang becoming prominent as he pulled a little at Castiels hair, tugging him closer. 

 

"Fuck, you look so good like that, taking my cock so fucking well.  _Shit._ 'm not gonna last long, angel. Jerk your pretty cock for me, I wanna see you come." 

 

He trembled in delight, moaning around Dean as his hips jerked, lights dancing before his eyes. Warmth on his cheeks as pleasure overtook him. His cock jerking as he came, coating his hand and chest in cum, whimpering helplessly around Deans cock as the other man stiffened. His length twitching and pulsing on his tongue before the taste of Dean errupted. 

 

He swallowed as best he could, groaning at the taste but some escaped, dripping down his chin and onto his chest. 

 

He settled back, sticky and wet, blinking up at Dean in a slight daze. His body felt boneless, plain and warm and Dean looked amazing.

 

Debauched and dazed, green eyes glazed over and pink on his cheeks. His lips reddened and swollen from where Dean had bit at them, chest heaving as he returned from his sexual high. 

 

Lazily, he forced his body to work, climbing up, he headed to the kitchen for a cloth and slowly cleaned himself off. Ensuring he was decent once more, he returned to gently clean Dean, feeling a blush crawling onto his cheeks. 

 

"Dude. Holy shit, are you _blushing?"_  
_  
_  
Castiel shrugged a little, of course he was blushing. He had acted like a  _teenager._  Licking his lip, he chased the taste of Dean, sucking his lower one with a shy smile. 

 

"Fucking hell, come here." 

 

He blinked when Dean dragged him into his lap, tossing the cloth onto the table before enveloping Castiel in his warmth, turning his head to press his lips softly to his. 

 

Dean tasted of whisky and sin, his lips soft and full against Castiels. The scratch of stubble had him sighing softly, settling back into Deans chest. 

 

They kissed sweetly before Dean pulled back, grinning to him cheekily. 

 

"Dude, your hair is a mess and you're sticky." 

 

The blush returned with a vengeance and he pulled up his best glare, slapping Deans arm lightly. 

 

"And who's fault is that, Dean?" 

 

He rolled his eyes when Dean seemed undeterred, yelping lightly when his world spun and he was gathered into the younger mans arms. 

 

"Showertime!" Lips brushed his once more and he all but melted, giving out a low whine when Dean _purred_ against his mouth. 

 

"I wanna return the favour."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	9. More porn and a question

Chapter Nine  
  
Castiel blushed faintly as Dean settled him down. He turned to slide of his jeans and fold them into a neat pile, hearing Dean do the same behind him. The sound of the shower had him glancing over, licking his lips hesitantly only to have them fall apart in a sharp gasp.

Dean looked up from him from under the stream, Cheshire smile well in place. His green eyes were framed by wet lashes, droplets teasing down his skin. Flattening his hair to his head as water cascaded over him.

He followed a bead with his eyes, his breath stuttering in his chest as it dipped down past the other mans collarbone. One nipple ring glinted, catching the beads as they pooled on his pec, causing him to lick his lips, his cock pulsing at the idea of tasting it.

In addition to the ever so tantalising metal above his over pec, etched in dark ink was the same inflamed pentagram Dean had been practising for days, over his hips lay hound prints and blood-red eyes, jaws snapping at the muscle as Castiel itched to trace them with his skin.

He groaned low when Dean stepped over, extending a hand, wet skin wrapping about his wrist and pulling him closer. Even the stream of the shower and the pounding wetness on his flesh couldn't cool him. Deans lips ravenous against his own as his back hit the cool smoothness of the tile.

"Are you gonna keep staring, angel?"

He whined softly when those same lips dipped down, sucking a hot wet mark at his neck, strong fingers grasping his hipbones as a throbbing cock ground into his. The friction causing him to moan Deans name, his muscles falling pliant as he allowed Dean to explore. His own fingers gathering the wetness to trace the lines of the younger mans skin. Panting softly when Dean slid to his knees, eyes glinting up to him mischievously.

"Wanna return the gesture, baby. Can I?" Goodness need he ask?

He swallowed thickly, dragging his fingers through wet locks and tugging Deans head forward, using the wall as a prop to keep him sturdy as Deans tongue lavished his tip. Pleasure danced up his spine as heated moistness enclosed about his shaft.

Dean sucked hard and fast, fingers enclosing roughly about his base, jerking and rubbing over the skin as Castiel whined and writhed before him. Tugging at highlighted hair and jerking forward, his hips rocking wantonly.

Dean felt divine around him, tight and hot and ever so welcoming as he thrust deep, panting heavily and fighting to keep his gaze locked to the others. Through the haze of sex though, he forced Dean up with a strong grip to his shoulder, ignoring confused questions in favour of pulling Dean flush against him. Crushing his lips against him hungrily.

As good as Dean felt about him, nothing compared to the taste of him.

Wrapping his arms about Deans neck, he rocked their hips together, their cocks slipping and rolling against each other, their moans intermingling.

"God, angel, your fucking hipbones."

A scorching touch feathered over his hips as he whimpered in pleasure, trembling as his stomach tightened, cock jerking against Deans. Biting and nipping at Deans lips in need.

"Oh,  _Dean._ Please, I want to - I need - " He was babbling, he was aware but as Deans muscles flexed and played under his hands, lips curving into a smug smirk against his mouth, he could not care. He fell into the abyss of bliss with a cry, his cock pulsing as cum spilled over their stomachs, head falling back in pleasure.

Deans teeth sinking into his skin had him mewling in oversensitivity. Hot wetness cooling his skin as the water flushed their evidence away, his forehead pressing to Dean as he breathed with him. Shivering with a slow smile.

"Damn."

"I do concur."

***

Warm and clean, he settled against Deans chest with a sigh, thanking the lord that it was a weekend and therefore they needn't worry about needing to be at work.

"Cas?"

He roused enough to look up to him, eyebrow raised with a small smile.

"Hm?"

"Would you... maybe."

He frowned at Deans hesitance. For the time he had known him, the older Winchester was easy to take what he liked, rarely uncertainty. He seemed to provoke that reaction often, though.

"Wanna meet my mum? I mean. She's heard about you and she's been asking for a few days but I didn't wanna push."

He settled back then, studying Deans face in surprise. His family was very dear to Dean, he protected them at the utmost and he could not help the flare of affection and awe at the man before him, offering him entrance into that.

Smiling, he gently cradled Deans face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips with the fleeting thought that he could become addicted to these kisses.

"I would love to, Dean. When would you have me?"

"We, um - tonight? We could do tonight. I think Sammy's crashing with Gabe" A smirk. He must remember about them, too. "So you could meet her for real."

"I would love to, Dean. For now, would you like to watch a movie? I have the newest Batman, Gabriel acquired it for me. I have some leftover pie we could have for lunch."

He smiled to himself when Dean visibly relaxed, giving a thankful grin and dragging him close, nuzzling his neck as an odd ticklish sensation overcame him and a feminine giggle erupted from his lips.

"Dean!"

He shoved the other man away, laughing as Dean fell to a heap on his floor, leaning over the couch to raise an eyebrow at him, warmth filling him as Dean gasped for air, clutching his eyes with a grin. Eyes brilliantly alight.

"Sounds great, Cas. Lemme ring mum and we'll get to it."

He shook his head, climbing to his feet and wanderd to fetch pie as Dean scrambled about for his phone.

This would be interesting. He couldn't shake the nervousness from his stomach though. He truly hoped Mary liked him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	10. Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up after the weekend! Prepare to meet Mary then motherfuckers.
> 
> Until then lets clear this up XD
> 
> 1\. Dean's adorable as shit.  
> 2\. Cas is flirty as fuck  
> 3\. Apparently they're boyfriends!

Chapter Ten  
  


Castiel stood in front of the mirror in his room and shuffled uncomfortably. After much debate he had allowed Dean to throw clothes at him, blushing at the smirk the younger man was permanently wearing. He smoothed out his white shirt and tugged his black jeans up a little more before making a slight face. Turning to Dean, who whistled low and winked to him, forcing yet more heat to rise to his face.

 

"I do not see why I cannot wear my tie, Dean."

 

"Because, dude, you're meeting mum not the fuckin' Pope."

 

He made an indignant sound, folding his arms over his chest, refusing to call his expression a pout.

 

"I am glad, with that language, it's a very nice tie, Dean."

 

" _Mmm~_  Yeah, it is."

 

He rose an eyebrow at that and the way that Dean was slowly and barely subtly raking his eyes down his form. He allowed his own smirk, prowling forward and pressing his body flush against the others, peering up at Dean through his lashes thoughtfully.

 

"It's a very strong tie." He was mildly surprised at how low a register his voice could reach, he almost sounded like he was purring as he slid slender fingers under Deans top and up his chest. He enjoyed the way Deans skin felt against his, warm and alive. Small minute bumps that acknowledged the outline of ink that he traced with a fingertip as Dean chewed his lower lip and groaned, strong arms circling his waist.

 

"Shit, Cas, not the time to do that. Seriously."

 

He tilted his head a little, putting on his best 'innocent' mask. Smiling as Dean shifted his hips away from Castiels, clearing his throat lightly.

 

"Why,  _Dean,_  I was merely making a point on the excellent manufacturing, I cannot help it if your mind slid into the gutter. Though, if you would like to tie me up at some point, I certainly wouldn't  _Mph!~_ "

 

He couldn't help but chuckle as Dean clasped a hand over his mouth and made a face, rolling his eyes affectionately after Dean let him go, pressing a soft kiss to the younger mans lips.

 

"It will be fine, Dean, I assure you." He was proud of how calm he sounded, given that his stomach was churning and tying itself into knots.

 

They shared a look before Deans face blossomed into a grin and his arm slid about Castiels waist, walking them outside with a chortle.

 

"Yeah, I mean, how can she not like my awesome boyfriend."

 

They froze and Castiels heart all but melted to liquid, staring up at Dean with a mixture of awe and surprise.

 

The silence stretched on before Deans arm began sliding away, a blush rising on his cheeks.

 

"I mean... If you... want to be?"

 

His snapped his mouth shut, heart fluttering wildly in his chest, his face stretching into a smile that almost hurt to keep, nodding because he couldn't trust his voice. It wasn't long ago that he and Gabriel were completely alone. The Winchesters had changed all that and now for the first time, he had a real partner.

 

Dean gave a hesitant smile, pausing before placing his hand back on Castiels hip. Licking his lip in adorable manner that had Castiel grabbing him by the back of the neck and dragging him down into a slow, heated kiss. Chasing the uncertainty away with little nibbles to Deans lower lip, his laughter moronically breathless.

 

"I would love to call myself your boyfriend, Dean Winchester." They shared a dopey smile before Dean moved to grab the door for him, the tips of his ears pink.

 

"Awesome. Well, come on then,  _boyfriend,_ mum made pie!"

 

He shook his head, sliding into the welcoming leather of Deans baby with a snicker.

 

As long as there was pie, all was well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	11. meeting mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. *cringes* this is awful I'm so sorry.

Chapter Eleven  
  
"MUM! We're here!" 

  
Castiel swallowed thickly as he looked about the Winchester family home. It was warm and inviting, not overly large with photos hanging about the walls and worn, well used furniture. It smelled of cherry pie and old books, the odd clutter of built up family trinkets that had him smiling softly to himself. It was exactly how he envisioned it, it was perfect. 

"Sorry for the mess, Cas, um - not used to many visitors you know and it was kind of last minute so we just sort of -

He placed a hand to Deans arm, gently soothing the tension from his muscles with a soft smile, tilting his head lightly. 

"Dean, I have told you not to worry. It's perfect." 

His boyfriend smiled and put an arm about him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. A sharp wolf whistle had him jolting in surprise, turning his gaze to the nearest open door, assuming it to be the direction of the kitchen. In the doorway was a small woman, petit and younger looking than she appeared. Honey blonde curls streaked with soft lines of grey. She shared Deans eyes and splatteredfreckles, his warm smile on her feminine features. 

"Well, looky here, who's this, hunny?" 

"Um. This is, Cas, my boss and uh... Boyfriend." 

There was a beat of silence in which his stomach once more coiled into knots, flushing faintly as he forced his muscles to move, offering his hand with a hesitant smile. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Winchester. I'm Castiel Novak." 

"Well, aren't you a polite cookie. Dean, baby! You could learn something from him." He blushed faintly when Mary weaved about his arm to wrap her arms about his neck, pulling him down into a warm hug. Patting his back in a motherly fashion. 

"Please, call me  _Mary,_  dear. It's about time we met." 

He couldn't help but feel warm inside as the older woman moved to embrace her son, grinning and patting Deans cheek lovingly. 

"You got yourself a looker, Dean."   
" _Mum,_ jeez." 

He chuckled as Mary snickered, playfully punching Deans arm before clapping her hands together, an evil very  _Gabriel_ glint in her warm eyes. 

"Well, boys, how about we get us some pie and you cuties can tell me how you met!" 

She flounced past them and into the direction from whence she came, hips swaying as she hummed cheerfully. Blinking as she left, he turned his eyes to a grinning Dean and offered a slight smile. 

"Your mother is a very nice woman, Dean."   
"Yeah, she's the best. Come on, Cas! Pie!" 

He laughed outright when Deans warm hand encased his and he was dragged through the door, his partner all but vibrating with excitement.   
He could see why Dean adored his family in such a manner. 

***

"So hold up.  _My son_ , Mr. Hot Shot over here, really ran _away?_  Then came crawling back! Oh, Dean, you big ol' romantic!" 

Castiel blinked as Mary pulled Dean into a tight bear hug, dramatically wiping her eyes with a soft sniffle. He... supposed one could look at it that way, of course. He found it endlessly endearing by any standard. 

Over the past hour, they had chatted mindlessly. He had learnt about Marys work as a chief at the local bakery. He had been energetically introduced to Deans baby photos (much to Deans dismay and protest) and in return had offered information on his work, telling intricate tales of his and Gabriels 'adventures'.

"Mum, it wasn't like that for fucks-"  
"Language!"  
"-Gods sake. We just, missunderstanding. I am not romantic, I am a big manly man!" 

Castiel himself chuckled at that, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as Mary downright snorted, smirking until Dean deflated a little, mumbling about unfair advantage. 

10 O'clock rolled by effortlessly and soon Castiel found himself sighing sadly and moving to stand. 

"Thank you, for a lovely time, Mrs. Win-" He blinked at her stern look, heat rising to his cheeks as he hurried to correct himself. "-Mary but I have to open the shop tomorrow and am afraid I must take my leave." 

"Oh, Cas dear, of course.  _Tsk._  A shame, it was wonderful meeting you, darling. Dean has done so well in snagging you, I would myself if I were younger." 

He flushed harder under her wink, shifting and tugging his sleeves, surprising himself into acting much like he had as a teenager (There was just something about this family that seemed to revert him to such). Politely kissing her cheek and offering moving to the door, smiling when Dean hugged and pecked his mum before also turning to leave. 

"Come by again, Dean, remember to tell Sam to stop by! I'll be grey by the time he remembers!"   
"Mum, you'll never be grey, quit worrying! I'll tell him, see ya!"   
"Drive safely, you two! Safe sex!"  
" **MUM!"**

 ****They left with a smile, Deans fingers interlaced with his and pink staining their cheeks.

***

Pulling up at the shop, he turned a little, glancing to the younger man from under his lashes. Looking once more to his home and then back before clearing his throat. 

"Would you like to spend the night?"   
"I thought you'd never ask, Cas." 

He couldn't keep the small smile from twitching on his lips as he climbed from baby, Deans warmth at his side almost immediately.   
Pausing, he reached up, tugging Dean down with a handful of fabric, lips ghosting over the soft full ones of his lover. 

"I had fun tonight, Dean, thank you." 

He silenced any words, tongue sweeping, begging entry as Dean allowed it with a soft moan. Strong fingers clasping to his hips and tugging him closer. 

  
He knew that one day, this happiness may fade but right now, he was going to enjoy being here, with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	12. two months on

Chapter Twelve  
  
*** Two months down the line and the cuties are going strong *** 

Castiel was beginning to wonder if this is what love felt like. Each time his gaze fell upon Dean, his stomach churned and fluttered, a smile stretched over his cheeks and his eyes lit up in delight. He felt much like a fool once he thought about it but he could not help himself. 

He had returned to Deans house over time, Mary was such a lovely woman - if not a little flirtatious - and always had a fresh pie ready for his arrival. Samuel and Gabriel had come out and informed them all of their relationship. In all honesty, he had never seen his brother look quite so lovestruck before. He stared up at Samuel with something akin to awe and Samuel all but worshipped Gabriel.   
He truly wished them the best. 

He stood and smiled softly as Dean spun about his latest work. The dark shadows of the trees blended delicately with the winding shadow of a hound. Large paws kicking up dust as it reared from the body, jaw snapping and eyes glowing red.   
He had Dean copy his own tattoo as a practice but he was firm in his belief that Dean was ready. 

"Dean, how would you like to perform your first tattoo?" 

There was a moment of silence in which Dean dropped his tattoo pen, jerking and scrambling to mop up the mess, staring up at Castiel with large green saucers, lips parting and closing for a moment before his lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Really? I can? You think I'm ready?!"   
"I would not had offered if I did not. Clean up and prepare. I shall go and get ready for the tattoo."   
"Wait - what?"   
"I shall go and get ready for the tattoo." 

He frowned a little, tilting his head in confusion, he had not been unclear. In fact, he believed he had been very sure in his tone. Perhaps Dean had misheard him?

"Hah, what, no. I can't _tattoo_ you, Cas!"   
"Why on earth not?"   
"B-Well! You're Cas! What if I fuck it up?! You'd be like inked permanently and I can't have- "   
" **Dean**." 

He stepped up close to his lover with a soft smile, cupping his cheeks and brushing a thumb over high cheek bones, effectively silencing the younger mans frantic panic, green eyes wide and wild before him.

"Please, listen to me closely. I have wanted a tattoo for a while now. It is not too difficult but easily copied. I trust you not to mess up, Dean. If you do, then you will fix it. I cannot have you practising on a client, they are more likely to cause trouble. I understand you are worried, Dean but you  _are_ ready. "

He watched as Dean swallowed, pulling him close, a rough frantic kiss pressed to his lips before he stepped away and began gathering the equipment. 

He smiled softly and walked to his drawers, reaching for his sketchpad and flicking through it, humming softly.   
His design was simple, his and Gabriels names written in Enochian. He wanted it placed just above his right hipbone in an inky, solid black. The writing style was simple, about half a pinkie sized as not to be too encompassing. 

Turning, he methodically stripped his top layers off and settled comfortably, closing his eyes as Dean bustled about around him.   
He was ready. 

***

Castiel hummed softly when Dean pulled back, the soothing buzz of the needle finally ebbing as Dean cleaned and placed his things away before shuffling, peering down at him nervously. He smiled up, taking in the dark green eyes with a soft drowsy chuckle. Pushing up, he took a breath and slowly looked down. 

His breath left him in a rush as he licked his lips. Dean had copied it to perfection, adding small loops and kinks here and there that had Castiel dizzy with delight. It was perfect, just raised from the skin exactly as he imagined. 

"It's awful, isn't it. Aww ,man, I'm sorry." 

He frowned, jerking up and dragged Dean down with a tight fist in his shirt. Pride swarmed in his chest, his cock twitching hard in his jeans as he thrust up, swallowing Deans protest with a low moan. His lover was forced to climb atop him for balance, groaning in surprise into Castiels swollen mouth. 

"It's perfect." He growled low, nipping Deans lower lip and kissing him once more. "You're perfect." He dragged his nails down his lovers back, hips jerking up as Dean gave a strangled gasp. 

"Shit, Cas."   
"Dean, I want you to fuck me." 

Dean pulled back immediately, staring down at him with flushed cheeks, his lips swollen and spit slicked. Eyes dark in arousal.

"Are you sure?"

He gave a dark smile, dragging Dean down to him once more, arching into that tempting heat with a slow, wet exploration of Deans mouth. He had told Dean that he wanted to wait, to take this slowly. He was sick of quick one night stands and wanted it to mean something when it finally happened. 

He was ready now. 

"Please, Dean. Take me home to bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	13. sex inked with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So origionally this was gonna be some hard inky lovin' but then, thanks to an annon it came too my attention that I have never written these adorable bastards 'making love.' 
> 
> Now I've written that *laughing hysterically* so not my thing but I think it went well ... 
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment or a message on tumble at lucifershitman.tumblr.com !!!
> 
> The last chapter will be Mary giving y'all an epilogue. Enjoy! <3

Chapter Thirteen

They never did make it to the house.

The place had been locked up but one misplaced, sweet kiss dissolved into two... then three and sweet became R-rated and they stumbled back, hands scrambling against fabric to reach skin. Hot and wet, downright filthy mouth on mouth, distracting them so that hips knocked into cabinets and flailing arms knocked over pots.

Ink fell around them, spilling against their skin until they were stained in it. Castiel moaned and smeared red down Deans skin as Dean dragged green nails down Castiels back and his lover arched up against him. Castiel bit and sucked at Deans lower lip as his back collided with a wall and strong fingers hauled him up by the back of his thighs, wrapping his legs eagerly about Deans waist.

Naked and panting they flushed together, hard cocks throbbing and rubbing against each other with each desperate snap of hips. Precum dribbled and dragged through the ink and they fucked together. Whimpering deep and writhing as Dean sucked marks into his neck and the underside of his jaw. Mumbling and babbling into his lovers mouth as Dean snarled. Frantic as he slapped about the shelf beside them, grabbing for the tube of vaseline with small whines when Castiel ducked down to lap and nip and suck at Deans nipple, tugging the ring there with a hungry smile.

Gentle fingers circled his hole, smearing the vaseline about the puckered muscle until he was begging. Tugging Deans hair, a pretty flush on his skin. Slowly Dean pushed in, twisting and crooking his finger, stretching Castiel open between hungry but loving, kisses. One finger swiftly became two, then three. Castiels wild screams had Dean moaning in pleasure. Hips fucking into nothing as Castiel gripped his shoulder. Pulling away so that a sticky pink handprint smeared on Dean skin.

They laughed softly into each others mouths when Dean noticed and winked at him. Panting softly, their foreheads touching as Dean slowly guided his cock to Cas' fluttering open entrance.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Dean.  _Please!"_

He groaned softly, Cas' fingers entwined with his as he held them against the wall. Pushing into tight, wet  _heat_ before he growled low and pulled back, snapping his hips forward as Cas downright keened. Arching up, hips rocking as Dean pushed into him.

He fucked him slow and hard, grinding into Cas' prostate with every few rocks, loving the sounds he made as he whimpered and cried out Deans name. Head lolling back, cheeks flushing.

He hissed out, one hand fumbling between them to grip Cas' cock, jerking and twisting his wrist until Cas was almost sobbing his release. Cock twitching in his grasp, cum coating their stomachs and abs as Cas tightened impossibly around him, throbbing until Dean was grunting and moaning Cas' name. Spilling deep inside him.

~~

Castiel came to slowly, a soft groan as heat fluttered in his ass. Tilting his head to look up at Dean as he rested against his firm chest, humming softly.

"I believe I am in love with you, you know."

He smiled a little when Deans breath caught, arms tightening possessively around him.

"Love you too, Cas."

He burrowed closer, taking in the inky musky scent of just  _Dean_ before a groan ripped from his chest.

"This is going to be awful to clean."

Deans laughter filled him. Silently, Castiel promised to make him pay before he was reaching up and dragging his lover down for another soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so that's it. It's finished.
> 
> What a ride! I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you so much for sticking with me for so long, you're all the best fans someone could ask for <3

Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
Mary smiled fondly at the scene before her.

It had been five years since she first met her boys' partners. Honestly, she can't say she ever expected them to be guys but - she wasn't ever going to judge her babies for who they fell in love with.

Gabriel and Sam were to be wed soon. She hadn't been sure on the little guy at first, he seemed like the kind to love 'em and leave 'em but... There was something in the way that he looked at her baby boy that reminded her of how John used to be... Before everything.

It was much the same with Castiel. Sure, he was a little stiff and he proper but she hadn't seen Dean laugh that hard in a long time. Oh and the fun she'd had! Showing off all her photos and telling embarrassing stories. Hell, best part of being a parent! Well, one of the parts anyway.

In five years, Sammy had become one of the best lawyers in their town. Gabriel had opened a small bakery called 'Angel delights' (the name made her chuckle) next to Castiels tattoo shop and her Dean had become one of the best known tattoo artists.

That wasn't to say it had been a smooth ride. Oh, hell no, not at all! She had been worried that Castiel and Dean would fall apart when John returned. He just... he wasn't the man she loved, anymore. The man she loved would never blame his children for who they loved, let alone threaten to disown them.

Gabriel and Cas, the way they had handled it, was simply amazing. Gabriel had taken Sam from the room and held him close, glaring daggers at John while Castiel had actually thrown a punch! Defending her honor, bless his heart.

Needless to say, she didn't have to worry anymore about her boys being alone once she was gone. They were lucky to have each other.

"Hey, mum, you okay?"

She smiled to herself when Deans arms locked around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as she pulled her hands from warm, soapy water, grabbing for a dishwash before turning to pat her baby on the cheek.

"Of course, honey, just thinking."

"Don't wanna do that, it hurts like a bitch."

"Language, Dean!"

They chuckled together as she smiled to him, stroking his hair lovingly.

"You sure you're okay, though?"

She smiled, unable to help herself as Sam came up behind them, looking to her in concern, Castiel and Gabriel glancing over from the font room.

"Of course, baby, I was just thinking of making some pie. Would you like some?"

"Hell yeah!"

"That'd be nice, mum."

"If you wouldn't mind, Mrs - Mary."

"Yuppie!"

She moved to the fridge, shaking her head in fond amusement.

They may be older now but some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


End file.
